First Winter
by SeeD Selphie Tilmitt
Summary: Shopping, Big shindigs, break ups,possible new romances and all that good stuff during the last remaining weeks of winter. Excuse my bad summary.


First Winter

You know, this is my first winter away from Trabia. Away from my friends and family, but I guess it isn't so bad. I'm with my other family and friends now and this is just as important to me as any other time.

Right now, I'm spending my time shopping for gifts for them, in Deling. This place has some pretty nice things, but I tell ya, it's still quite difficult shopping for some of them, especially Squall and Quistis. Squall is like 'whatever' to everything given to him so it's hard to tell if he liked it much or anything. Kind of makes you wonder…

Ah, and Quistis, well, she isn't so bad. She always likes whatever you give her, or just acts that way to be polite rather than telling how she hated the present and how crappy it really is. Whichever it is, it is hard to tell, but one thing she does show in her expression is that she was really expecting something else (Maybe a man?). Hehe. I'll keep that in mind for her next birthday or something.

The rest of them like Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Cid, and Edea, I got them covered. I bought Zell new gloves and a couple of clothes, but his real gift will have to wait, I have to keep that refrigerated. I'm sure you can guess what that is, can't ya? Yep, hotdogs. Well the wiener and bun separate of course. I can just imagine the hug I'll get from him when he receives that gift!

Rinny, I got her a new dress, it's a nice light blue, strapless, dress that has a string that ties around the neck. The back piece is low cut and the length of the dress end at mid-thigh. I believe it'll look lovely on her. Also I bought her shoes to match and a silver bracelet. I'm sure she'd love them as well.

Then there's Irvy. I got him a gun polisher/cleaner set thingy. I'm sure he needs one to keep them in good shape. Oh, and can't forget the box of condoms ( I know what you're thinking and it isn't so he can use it on me.). Yes, I'm dating him, but… like everyone else back in Garden know, he's practically sleeping with every girl there. Well, except me(Maybe that's the problem? Nah.). I plan to break it off sometime soon, just not now since it's so close to Christmas and all.

And can't forget the most beautiful Matron and the old Cid (Not much to say about him, well, except he's nice and, well, old… Sorry.). Ahem, anyway, I got both a hug(What couple doesn't like hugs? It's priceless. Literally) and matching rings. It's a yin and yang ring, that's split in half. I think it's perfect for them. Okay, I admit it's tough trying to find something right for them, too, but least I came up with something…

Okay, so now… that leaves me with my two difficult people. Quistis and Squall. And to let you know, I've been to half the stores here and still haven't found anything I think they'll actually be proud of to have. There's probably not much hope for Squall, but there is for my gifts for Quisty. Maybe, I'll be able to find that something she'd so obviously been wanting (I can't find her a man since she's so darn picky. I'd have a better time picking out dressing for her at a salad bar than a man she'd actually deem worthy of dating).

*Sigh* It doesn't help that my feet are killing me(I think I got blisters) from all this walking and my arms are tired from carrying these bags around almost all day. Maybe, I should turn in for the evening and head back to my room and rest. OR! I can just drop these bags off back at my room and resume looking for presents for my two hardest people, before it gets any later. I'll go with my second choice. I need to narrow down how many places I need to look. Who knows? Maybe I'll find something worth buying.

* * *

I know I said I'll go back to the hotel and drop off these bags, but I just couldn't resist. On the way back to the Galbadian Hotel I just happened to see this place and it looks pretty nice and as of now, I'm standing in front of what seems to be an antique jewelry store and everything just looks sooo pretty! I guess I should head on in and see what they got. Hee hee. Off I go!

Wow, you wouldn't believe the sight of all these gorgeous jewelry! If I was just a tad bit more into jewelry, I'd like have an orgasm right here and now. Haha.

"Good evening, Miss." said the man behind the counter. He was a slightly pudgy old man, with bitty eyes and thin lips that were cracked. Not to mention graying hair( but of course you could guess it since I did say he's old… Not that Cid has any, but he dyes it, I know.).

It feels so nice being greeted when coming into a store. It gives off a friendly aura and all that jazz.

Ah, anyway, I smiled and greeted him back with an enthusiastic wave of my hand.

"Hello, my good sir! How's business going?"

I think that was my mistake. He looked eager for a conversation, so judging by that… not very well. And you know how old people get!

"Ah, business hasn't been going too well. You've actually been my first customer for the week. You'd think people be lining up at stores trying to find that perfect gift for loved ones. It is the holidays for crying out loud! And I say my store is as good as any, especially with all the rare jewelry I got and the pure beauty they hold!" His face contorted in that of one who is angry and his voice turned a little whiny and loud(I guess it's really getting to him…). " Why must people be so damn inconsiderate!? Don't they think about my needs too? I need money to get my family things too! I need to make a living to support them as well! HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT WHEN--"

Okay, his ranting has gone on long enough and I'll be darned if I stand and listen to him. I like listening to people problems and helping them when I can, but I'm running short on time and it won't get this shopping done any quicker… So, I'll help him in the best way I can! Especially since something caught my eye..

"Uh, how much is that necklace, sir?" I smiled. Not because he shut up (though that's part of the reason), but because he brightened at my question.

He lent over the glass counter and pulled out one of those eye magnifying glass thingies. Is he that blind?

Anyway, I walked over to said counter and knelt down to look at the shinning silver necklace that lay ever so elegantly in a black case. I never seen anything so shiny! It can like blind you if left in light. Ah…how nice that would be. Making someone lose their sight temporarily or permanently.

Hehe, kidding.

* * *

Ahh… It's great to be back inside my room. My feet were on fire! I mean, come on. I walked for like twelve hours straight with no hint of rest. No sane normal person would do that. Then again, I'm not exactly all that sane or normal to begin with. Or so I've been told. Heh.

Well, since I'm done with shopping and all, I headed to the bathroom to take my long awaited bath. Though it was freezing outside, I still managed to work up a sweat and feel sticky and stuff. And no. I'm not fat. Even though Zell claimed that it did look like I gained some weight… Well! He'll never say something like that to me again or any other girl for that matter. That for sure.

After my bath I slipped into my yellow chocobo pajamas. They're my favorite; so soft, comfy and I just look good in them.

After tonight will end my 3 night stay in Deling. I'll have gift wrapping and last minute adjustments to take care of for my Midnight Extravaganza With a Big Bang Christmas Bash (Nice title, Eh?) I only have another 4 days before X-mas and I want everything to be just right. I mean, this type of thing is my life.

I mean, it's something for everyone who attends to relax and enjoy themselves, though, the occasion hormonal people come and tend to harass the opposite sex. Or the same. Whichever they prefer (Just as you might have guess though, Irvine is one of those people. More or so when drunk). Anyway, aside from that it makes me happy to throw something that people will love.

'Other peoples joy is another one's happiness'. I came up with that on my own, I think. Or maybe I seen it somewhere. Uh-oh, short time memory kicking in. Oh, well. Finders keepers(Probably doesn't apply to this though. Hee hee)

Well, anyway since it is late and I'm tired I decided to hit the hay and take off into my banna split chocolate covered vanilla ice cream with strawberries, nuts and carmel sprinkled on top with a hint of the yummy gummy-gummy bears filled dream. Yum.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Aren't I the lucky one?**

**Author notes: I started on this like 3 or 5 months ago and haven't got around to finishing it. I wanted to have it done and posted by Christmas, but obviously that couldn't be done. I'm doing it now and I will finish it. As long as I don't get side tracked again. (Pouts) Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**~Selphie~ **

**P.S. Disclaimers will be distributed at the end of every chapter. So yeah. Whoooo!**


End file.
